Ice Cream Anyone?
by Troublesome Aries
Summary: What happens when you leave ice cream with the two? BL.Yaoi. KaixTala.
1. Ice cream anyone?

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_Ice cream anyone?_

__

Kai walked back into the park, heading towards the big willow tree placed on top of a big hill in view of the whole park. A sleeping redheaded Russian lay soundlessly underneath it. The crimson eyed teen climbed up the hill sitting next to his companion sighing as he held two scopes of chocolate ice cream sitting on top of another placed in a waffle cone, while in the other hand, were two scopes of vanilla ice cream, placed just as the same as the first one, on a sugar cone. He had two ice cream cones, yet he didn't want the chocolate one, it belonged to his friend who was now sleeping!

* * *

"Hey, wake up," I commanded, he didn't listen.

"I know you're awake, get up or else I'll have to eat your ice-cream," I taunted gaining a stir from him, and a ruffled groan.

"But you don't like chocolate," Tala said, kinda muffled since he was lying on his stomach, forehead resting on his arms while his face was buried underneath.

"And you wouldn't eat it, you'd lick it," he added. What? Does this guy watch me eat ice cream?

"Actually I do," huh? You can read minds?

"No, it's just obvious what you're thinking," hm, I just looked dumfounded.

Weird.

* * *

Heh, it's so fun to predict Kai's every move, I laugh to myself gaining a, "what?" from Kai.

"Hehe, oh nothing," I giggled getting up to face him receiving my ice cream. I love ice cream, especially chocolate, and just like Kai, I don't "eat it" I lick it. Hehe, for some reason Kai always looks at me funny whenever we have ice cream. It's weird; he just watched every single move I take. I watch him too, but only to tick him off. If he's only doing it to tick me off too, it's not working. Right now though, I'm not watching him, just looking down at the little kids playing on the swings, on the teeter-totter, up and down the slide. I never got to have any fun like that at the abbey. –Shudders- I hate that place. Luckily for me, I have Kai as my best friend who will do anything for me! He does! Really! He's always asking me if I want anything or if he could do anything for me. I always tell him what I want of course. For him to stop asking and have some fun, like me!

* * *

I wonder what he's thinking about, a smile graced his soft pink lips as he brought the ice cream up to his mouth. A wet pink tongue sliding across the top, his hot tongue melting the chocolate more liquidy. Sliding his tongue back in savouring the sweet sugary taste. Damn this guy is driving me nuts! –Sigh- and I still can't believe he considers me as his best friend. Bryan would be a better friend than me. I mean I abandoned him! And then I did it again, and he still forgave me. I just hope I don't do anything to upset him.

* * *

I wish he would stop staring it's getting annoying. Yes! He finally looked away! Ha! I chuckled loudly so he'd hear.

"What?"

"Nothing," I said, yet again. I lean back on the tree closing my eyes bringing the ice cream to my lips again. Again I feel his eyes on me.

"Kai?" I said opening my eyes slowly.

"Huh? Uh, ya?" He's nervous, why? I tilted my head to the side quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Never mind," I sighed closing my eyes again licking my ice cream.

* * *

I wonder what's on his mind? Is he noticing my staring? I looked away licking my own ice cream. Hmm, vanilla, I love the taste of vanilla. It sometimes makes me wonder what Tala would taste like. I mean I have a major crush on him, and just comparing him to my ice cream…uh? Damn! I felt the blood rush to my cheeks making them red. I hope Tala didn't see that! I quickly turn around so that I'm facing the sand box, where currently two girls are playing in. Ok, I felt the blush go down and I turned back to see that Tala's ice cream was dripping down his hand. Hadn't he noticed?

* * *

Hm, I wonder? Hey! Does Kai have a crush! Ya! Maybe that's it! He must have a crush on some girl and wants to talk to me about it! Ya! Go Tala it's ur birthday! We're gonna party like it's ur birthday. Hehe go me! I'm smart! Ok, I better ask Kai about it then if he won't talk to me first.

"Hey-" wait a minute? Why is there something wet, cold, and sticky sliding down my hand? I looked down and noticed a chocolate brown substance on my hand. Hehe. Opps? I lifted the cone to lick it off only accomplishing getting it on my nose. I wrinkled my nose raising my hand up to wipe it off, but then Kai was right in front of me! He grabbed my hand stopping it in place, as he leaned forward…damn is it getting hot here or what? I shut my eyes waiting for anything that happens. Feel that of a cool wet tongue on the bridge of my nose. He-he licked off the ice cream! I shyly opened my eyes, he backed off of me smirking, sitting next to me. I just stared at him in disbelief at what he just did.

* * *

Hehe, that was fun.

I lay back on the tree looking as smug as ever. I opened my eyes to see Tala's expression. Haha! It was priceless! He looks so flushed! Maybe I should do this more often?

"You had ice cream on your nose," I stated smugly. Damn, he got back into his composure, blush gone and facing forward not meeting my eyes. Uh-ho, did I get him upset? Did I disgust him?

"I thought you didn't like chocolate," he said turning to face me. I shrugged.

"Guess I like it better on you than on it's own"

* * *

What is he talking about?

"Kai? Do you have a crush on someone?" I asked licking up the chocolate that was threatening to drip down my hand again. No way was I gonna let that happen again…or was I? Actually it felt good…

"Yeah I do," huh? Oh ya! I asked whether he liked someone!

"Who?"

"Lets just say…he likes chocolate ice cream and I like it on him," huh? Was-was he talking about me!

* * *

Uh-ho he looks surprised! Damn I should have made sure whether he's gay or not! I'm so stupid! Mentally smack head. Wait a minute! He now looks smug in the face! Why? He chuckled bringing his left finger up, scooping up some ice cream putting it in his mouth, bringing it out clean from the milky substance. Damn! I should have sucked it off.

"So, you like chocolate on people do you?"

"No…only on you."

* * *

I smirked at this bringing my finger up scooping some ice cream again putting it in front of Kai's mouth. He smirked taking his free hand cupping mine bring it in his mouth. His tongue swirling around my finger, oh no, a bulge in my pants! If I had known he was going to do this to me I wouldn't have teased him! It stopped; he brought my finger out leaning forward. Oh no! He-he isn't going too-

* * *

Who new it was this easy to get Tala aroused! Haha, I would have done this a long time ago! I take a step forward licking his lower lip sucking on it a bit asking kindly for entrance. He parted his lips letting my tongue enter only to meet with his own tongue. Damn he won't let me have all the fun! I let go of my ice cream letting it drop on the ground to be forgotten and I leaned forward more deepening the kiss grabbing his ice cream laying him down on the grass gaining total dominance over him now. He moaned getting me all excited trailing my free right hand up and down his side making him wriggle under me.

* * *

"Mmf, Kai!" I moaned giggling trying to wriggle out form under him. Damn he's a good kisser!

"Yes Tala," he said gruffly raising his head getting off of me licking…MY ICE CREAM! Oh-no he didn't!

"Hey! That's mine! You don't even like chocolate!" I shouted puffing out my cheeks pouting at him.

"Don't pout, it makes me want to fuck you even more," he said growled, leaning on me again. Slipping his tongue in, I was just about to respond but he backed off! No fair! I pouted again getting a warning glare from Kai. Hehe, what? What if I want you to fuck me?

* * *

"Tala," I growled. Seriously! It's bad enough that I watch him lick ice cream, but when he pouts or puffs out his cheeks. (A/N face wise ppl) He just makes me want to suck him dry. (A/N naughty Kai!)

"I want my ice cream!"

"You'll have to get it from me," I teased gaining a mouthful of that cold chocolate… hmm… chocolates good! Ah! Cold!

"Ahhff, too cold!" I dropped the rest of the ice cream standing up trying not to spit it out. Then a mouth is placed on my own licking up the ice cream that was now melting in my mouth dripping down my chin, which was licked off by Tala, hmm he really does taste good with chocolate.

* * *

"Does this mean you, have a crush on me?" Asked the redhead stepping back from the slightly dazed slate-haired Russian.

"Hehe, isn't it obvious? Actually no," He said placing his forehead against Tala's.

"I am deeply in love with you," Kai chuckled.

"Really?" Questioned Tala getting excited getting all giddy. Kai nodded kissing Tala, in a hot and very passionate kiss.

* * *

Author's note: well? Wadda ya think? Good, bad, you tell me. Hate it love it, whatever.


	2. Vanilla or Chocolate?

Author's note: hey thanks for the reviews! Love 'em! So I guess here's your last chp! Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.

_Chocolate or Vanilla?_

__

"Hm…this seems familiar," declared a redheaded teen while licking his two chocolate scoops of ice cream placed on a waffle cone.

"Only thing is we need to be outside," added the two-toned haired teen that was lying next to him taking up most of the space on the couch, also licking his two scoops of vanilla ice cream placed on a sugar cone.

"Well, we could always go out to the back," suggested the blue-eyed Russian getting up passing his crimson-eyed companion. Kai grabbed his arm pulling him down to lie on top of him.

"Nah, it's more comfy here," Kai said slyly while trailing a finger up and down Tala's back gaining pleasurable shivers from his lover.

"Alright, but stop doing that! It tickles!" Giggled Tala sitting up licking his sugary treat again. Kai sighed at his lover. Why did he have to be so clueless as to what he was implying on?

"Move up more so I can lay on you," Tala commanded.Kai shifted a bit so he was kind of slanted on the armrest while Tala leaned forward still straddling his waist.

Tala sucked on his cone a bit watching Kai's reaction.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Your ice-cream. It's melting on your hand," Tala explained innocently pointing to the white substance daring to drip on his hand. Kai smirked devilishly.

"Why don't you lick it off?" Suggested Kai smirking holding up his cone in front of Tala. Tala made a disgusted look edging away from the cone.

"I don't like vanilla," he complained settling for his own cone. Kai frowned licking off the sweet plain treat. (A/N I say plain because vanilla is plain) Tala seemed to doze off a bit dropping his cone on Kai's neck. (A/N only Tala would doze off while eating ice cream –rolls eyes-)

* * *

Ah! Cold! Shooting up I startle Tala. Whoops? Were you sleeping? Feeling the cold wet brown stuff slide down my skin Tala realized what he did.

"Whoops! Sorry Kai! I fell asleep!" Uh-huh right. Reaching with my left hand to wipe it off Tala grabs my hand nodding his head to a no.

"I'll get it," he smiled seductively, ok I know where this is going…

* * *

You'd probably want this anyway; you've been trying to turn me on **all** day.

Removing his hand I lean forward sticking out my tongue licking off the sugary goodness. Oh I love chocolate! I feel him shiver under me and I smirk, yep, you **so** wanted this! I giggle in my mind sitting up watching his face turn bright red. Kai blushes? One giant step for me! I made the all mighty Kai blush!

"You ok Kai?" Hehe, **ya** you're all right. Hehe. He nods slowly leaning back and gaining his composure again licking his vanilla ice cream again. Ugh, I can't stand vanilla! It's so plain! Chocolate is better. Scooping up some with my index finger I hold it up in front of making sure he's watching, placing it in my mouth I feel the chocolate melt in my mouth. Closing my lips and sucking my finger I watch Kai's response. He's just staring at me, or at last my finger.

"How can you like vanilla?" I asked out of nowhere arching my eyebrows folding my arms across his chest while licking my desert.

"I just do. Have you ever tried vanilla?" Damn, no I haven't.

"Nope, it just looks so plain, I mean it's white!" I explained pointing at that vile thing. Kai takes a scoop with his finger holding it out in front of me.

"Try it. For me?" Damn he's giving me that look, that pleading look he gives me whenever I don't wanna do something for him, ah damn. I mumble a "fine" taking his finger in my mouth. Sucking on the plain treat. Nope, still don't like it. It's a bit sugary but it's still plain. Swirling my tongue around his finger I feel a hard bulge from his pants. Whoops? Hehe, did I do that?

* * *

What the hell is he doing to my finger! Yanking my finger out I go back to my ice cream trying to keep the heat rising to my cheeks in check. Fuck! I'm getting hard! Damn go down go down! Ok uh? Think about…uh? Beyblade! Ya uh? The world championships! Uh…world championships with Tala…me and him…ignoring each other…aw, he hated me…damn…

Huh? A hand wavered in front of my face.

"What!"

"You kina dozed or something…anyway! Um…" I looked at him expectantly while enjoying my vanilla ice cream.

"Can you share? It was o-k not the greatest flavour but still…" I can tell he's having trouble accepting that vanilla is so good! Ha! There you go. Hehe, now if only I can get it **on** him…

* * *

Kai held out the plain treat for me to lick some, I still call it plain though…I mean it's not the greatest flavour but…it's o-k like I told him. Leaning forward to lick some he removes it and I meet his mouth instead. Well at least he still has **some **sugar in his mouth…

* * *

Got him now hehe…

Pushing him off and turning him on his back I take his cone and place it in a random clean cup by the table next to the couch and placing mine there as well. Licking his bottom lip for entrance he refuses. Probably mad that I took his chocolate…hm…well if he wants it **that** much…

Quickly feeling around for the cup Tala is struggling under me a bit trying to turn away from me. I let him go both of us taking a breath and I found the chocolate already melting in the cup I had placed it in.

Taking a small scoop on my finger I place it on my tongue, which then met my redheaded beauty on the lips.

* * *

Damn that Kai for taking my ice cream! He knows I love it! Maybe even more than him…

Anyway struggling under him I want my ice cream back! Feeling him smirk against my lips he lets me go for a brief of like two seconds before I feel his lips back on me. Damn can't he tell I'm not in the mood! Wait…I taste…chocolate…on his tongue…

YAH! I got my chocolate after all. Kissing him back I automatically win dominance over him, as I eagerly want more chocolate! I love it!

* * *

Damn Tala loves chocolate!

Rubbing against Tala deeper into the cushions he hungrily wants more, damn I guess I can never really keep him away form his chocolate now can I?

Reaching under his red t-shirt, lifting it up getting him to smirked against my lips as he lifts up his own arms. Tossing the shirt to the floor I reach out my hand for the vanilla ice cream already melting in a cool thick layer of melted vanilla. I love vanilla.

Taking a handful of the cold stuff I notice Tala's eyes wandering around the room. What is he looking for?

"Hey whatcha doing with the ice cream?" He asked me, eyes focused on the vanilla. Ugh? Does he have short-term-memory loss or something?

"No seriously Kai, whatcha doing with it?" I roll my eyes making Tala feel dumb.

"Stop that! It's a very bad habit! …Even if I do it too but-"

"Never mind," taking the vanilla on my hand, which is now melting, in my mouth. Looking down at Tala he's still looking around the room. Mental note, when trying to turn Tala on, make sure you don't turn around for one second! He is easily distracted. (A/N hey! It's not a bad thing! …I'm like that too…)

* * *

Hm…I wonder why ceilings are like, usually always white? Hm…something to think about…

Knock, Knock!

Huh? Oh well guess there's someone at the door. Trying to get up I realize I was still underneath Kai…hm, how to get him off?

"Hey uh Kai, someone's at the door, can go get it?" He arched an eyebrow giving me a quizzical look. He sighs getting up licking off the remainder of the ice cream on his hand making him all sticky. Maybe I should help him after…

Anyway! Reaching the door, opening it I come face to face with that overly joyed blond, um Max was it?

"Hey Tala can we-come…in?" Tyson had jumped from the side probably looking in the windows. Wonder why he slowed down.

"Why is your shirt off? Were you and Kai gonna do something? –Wink, wink-" wink, wink? My shir- hm…wonder how my shirt got off…Kai? Nah I would have known if he took it off…or would I?

"I dunno why."

"Tala who is it!" Whoops Kai's calling me angrily; damn that's not a good thing.

* * *

Author's note: eh? I guess it's not the last chp, damn now I have to work on another chp. Man! When am I gonna finish a fic! I've got one one-shot and a another story that I fished mostly 'cuz I got bored with it, damn it!

Hehe, review?


	3. Chocolate Pudding

Author's note: okies, here's your next chapter! Glad people actually like this fic : ) glad you all have enjoyed it so far!

Thank you:

Sesshouga, frosticdranzergal, Deathelf, GabZ, Tala's grl Brooklyn's princess, Leafy2 and Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness. Thank you all for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, just this cup of chocolate pudding…-hehe! Pudding! lol-

_Chocolate Pudding_

__

"Who's at the door Tala?"

"Just Tyson and Max!" I answered opening the door wider letting in the happy duo.

"So? Where's Kai? In the bedroom?" Tyson had asked too slyly if you ask me. What is he talking about? Why **would** Kai be in the bedroom? Ugh, only Tyson.

"In the living room," I reply sending him a fake smile closing the door behind him and Max while then leading them to the living room.

Entering the room, Kai was perched on the couch flipping through channels licking his vanilla ice cream. Wait a minute! Hold up! Where's **my** ice cream! Scanning the area I spot the cone of chocolaty goodness in a cup already melting! NOOOO!

"No my ice cream!" I rushed over to the coffee table picking up the cone quickly licking off the sugary liquid daring to drip…wait…I think I kina like it melted than frozen...

* * *

Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate. Is that all he thinks about?

"No," huh?

Looking up I meet Tala's cold icy eyes staring back down on me. His tongue darting in and out of his mouth gathering the chocolate ice cream in his mouth. If he keeps doing this I swear on day I will rape him, and-and suck him dry! Maybe then he won't use his tongue for licking anything but me! Ew that sounds so wrong…

"What do you mean, "no" "

"Well I'm guessing you were thinking, "chocolate, chocolate, chocolate. Is that all he thinks about?" And I replied "no" it's easy to guess what your thinking Kai. And your last thought **was** wrong," wha?

"Your reaction to what you were thinking told me so," ? Wha?

"Anyways, whatever. What are those lunatics doing here?"

Damn, all I wanted just a little alone time with Tala, no interruptions and **they** come. Why does this happen to me! Why can't everyone, (and everything-points to chocolate-) leave us alone! …and if Tala could stay on task...ya that would help too…

"We wan'ed to visit you guys! Ya know, go to the park, beyblade maybe, or we could go out for ice cream…" my left eye brow twitched. Ice cream? **Ice cream**!

"I'm going up stairs," I growled leaving the room.

* * *

"Geez, what's his problem?" Tyson grumbled jumping on the couch flipping through the channels just as Kai was just doing.

"Hey since Tala and Kai already seem to have had ice cream, wanna go out for chocolate pudding instead?" Suggested Max smiling cheerfully, eyes filled with hope for **some** sugar.

Tala beamed. _More chocolate! _He thought.

"Ok, I'll just go tell Kai?"

"Sure," responded Max smiling cheerfully seating himself next to Tyson.

"Whatever," Tyson replied not taking his eyes off the TV.

The Russian chuckled exiting the room just as Kai had done a few minutes ago.

* * *

"K-a-i," hearing my lover call me. I let a small smile crept on my lips. So now he comes eh?

"Hm?" I grunted giving him a response. Feeling his form hovering over our bed I let the smile change into a smirk as I turned over facing my redhead.

"Tyson Max and I are going pout for chocolate pudding, wanna come?" **What**? Chocolate pudding? NO DAMN IT!

"No," I answered turning back over facing my back to him. No way in hell.

* * *

Oh well. I can't help it if he gets easily annoyed by those two.

"Alright then. See ya later?"

"Hn,"

That's Kai for you.

* * *

Grumbling the sleeping Russian turned his head groaning while a second person entered the room putting a cup of pudding on the desk next to the bed.

Creeping next to the sleeping teen the mysterious person placed a thin coat of pudding on the bluenette's lips.

* * *

What the hell? Some kind of sticky substance is on my lips!

Opening my eyes it's dark in my room. Why? What time is it? turning my head to read the time it said, 7:30 the clock read. That late huh?

Licking it off it's chocolate! Getting up, wait. I can't move! What the hell? Both of my arms and legs are tapped down on the bed! Who the hell did this too me! I'm not that of a heavy sleeper am I?

I heard a snicker and felt someone's focus on me. Placing more of the sticky wet stuff I lick it off again. More chocolate…Tala?

* * *

"Tala?"

"Took you long enough," Tala smirked.

"What's going on and why am I bound to the bed?" Questioned the blunette getting straight to the point.

"You left me with those idiots. They could have done bad things to me," the red headed teen pouted sounding terrified.

"You could handle them on your own," was the smart remark form the bounded teenager.

"But what if they teased me with chocolate?" The blue-eyed boy added stuffing a spoon full of chocolate pudding inside his boy friends' mouth.

"Then you'd be screwed. And what's with the stuffing chocolate down Kai's throat?"

"So, you don't care that they teased me with chocolate? My one true love," he smiled devilishly hiding the evil glint in his eyes.

"No, what harm could they do? And what's with the freakin' chocolate? Hey what do you mean true love? Don't tell me you love that chocolate stuff more than me!"

"What if they raped me?" Tala asked changing the subject on which is his favourite. Kai, or chocolate.

"You'd either beat the shit out of them, come crying to me, or beat the shit out of them. You're strong Tala, they can't both gang up on you."

"But what if they were giving me chocolate so I'd co-operated?"

"I'd kill them."

"So you do care?"

"Of course I do Tala," answered Kai, his voice dripping with sarcastic-ness.

"Can you unbind me now?"

"Nope."

"When can you unbind me?"

"After this…"

* * *

Author's note:3 ok me leave it there! Anyone have any ideas for the next chapter? I've got none, wait…I thought I had some ideas…-light bulb flashes- and the light bulb goes out, damn the light bulb! Anyone got ideas? Oh wait a minute! –finds next chp- I got it here! Now I remember what I was gonna write:) –starts writing 4th chapter-still wanna send in suggestions though?

Review?

Mm, this pudding is good! – eats more pudding-

actually, I'm eating a slushy for the ice cream truck : ) not pudding.


	4. Chocolate covered Russians

Author's note: Damn I left this for like over two months? Oh well, I updated eventually didn't I?

To reviews:

Demi-goddess - Queen of OCs: thanks! yep, KaiTala!

maiyuka: really? Favourite author? Crap, you people make me blush XD thanks, glad you like my fics :) hm…I'll use that idea though this chapter is something totally different –evil smile-

catseyes77: not soon enough?

K.I.A.R.A: Hey! Sup? How come **you **never call **me**? Anyways here's the next chp, sry not soon enough? Don't flame me! You love me too much right? Right?

CyborgRockStar: lol, indeed Tala bound Kai to the bed but not exactly what people are thinking…lol Tyson definitely has something to do with this :)

Devil's child: indeed they are cute together, thanks! Still going though it WAS suppose to be oneshot uu Kiara is right, I can't right oneshots, even "Sore Throat" people want me to continue, I probably will post up a Sequel though.

FireanIce: sorry I haven't updated soon enough, but I did eventually right?

Tala's grl Brooklyn's princess: thanks!

Frosticdranzergal: hehe, they didn't rape or anything, he just can't think of anything to say to Kai…lol. Um I can't add lemon, unless I change the rating. I'm just gonna keep it as it is, fluffy, maybe a little limey and lots of laughs :D but I'm working on an idea with doughnuts instead, THAT will have a lemon. damn a tub of ice cream? Really? For writers block? Thanks!

Wind Archer: lol, thanks.

Game-kid17: lol, funny ideas but not quite what I have in mind, well the "cover Kai in chocolate," will…um have a part in this.

Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness: lol, you'll find out here! Sry for the long wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

Last chp…

"Tala?"

"Took you long enough," Tala smirked.

"What's going on and why am I bound to the bed?" Questioned the blunette getting straight to the point.

"You left me with those idiots. They could have done bad things to me," the red headed teen pouted sounding terrified.

"You could handle them on your own," was the smart remark form the bounded teenager.

"But what if they teased me with chocolate?" The blue-eyed boy added stuffing a spoon full of chocolate pudding inside his boy friends' mouth.

"Then you'd be screwed. And what's with the stuffing chocolate down Kai's throat?"

"So, you don't care that they teased me with chocolate? My one true love," he smiled devilishly hiding the evil glint in his eyes.

"No, what harm could they do? And what's with the freakin' chocolate? Hey what do you mean true love? Don't tell me you love that chocolate stuff more than me!"

"What if they raped me?" Tala asked changing the subject on which is his favourite. Kai, or chocolate.

"You'd either beat the shit out of them, come crying to me, or beat the shit out of them. You're strong Tala, they can't both gang up on you."

"But what if they were giving me chocolate so I'd co-operated?"

"I'd kill them."

"So you do care?"

"Of course I do Tala," answered Kai, his voice dripping with sarcastic-ness.

"Can you unbind me now?"

"Nope."

"When can you unbind me?"

"After this……"

_Chocolate covered Russians_

__

…………………………………………………………………………

"Uh? After what Tala?" Kai arched a brow wondering what was up with the silence.

…………………………………………………………………………

"I forgot," Kai let out a breath.

"No seriously! I was suppose to do something…but I forgot…"

"Did Tyson have something to do with this?" Kai guessed.

"Yeah…wait…no? I don't think you're suppose to know Kai," Kai rolled his eyes under the blindfold.

"Ok, after we went and got our chocolate pudding Max went hyper and so was Tyson…oh yeah! That's when they bribed me with chocolate! Or rather Tyson did…hehe?"

"What did Tyson want you to do?" Kai sighed.

"Shut up I'm thinking!" Tala stuffed another spoon full of pudding in his mouth shutting him up. Kai gagged trying to swallow but it was hard when his oh-so-light boyfriend was sitting on top of him!

* * *

Hm…what did Tyson want me to do again? He bought me A LOT of pudding for me to use…but what for? He wanted to blackmail Kai being…being…weak? Submissive just once? No what was it?

"Tala," Kai groaned.

"What damn it?"

"Can you untie me?"

"Huh? Oh ya sure," I untied the sheets around glad I could help. Why…why was he bound anyway?

"Hey Kai why's it so dark?" Why is it so dark indeed? The blind was down and the clock read 7:35pm hm…what…was I…doing until now?……

* * *

To busy thinking about what he did that day Tala failed to notice Kai looking at him with a lustful hatred gaze, if you can call it that. The redhead soon got the air knocked out of him a second later having the older Russian straddling his waist claiming his lips.

* * *

"Mnmfmm Kai!" Tala was able to mumffle out.

"What," I grunted. You haven't given me anything today and it's driving me insane! (A/N personally, you were already insane Kai. Kai: nobaby asked you aries1391: nobaby? Kai: don't look at me, you typed it aries1391: leave me alone)

"I spy with my little eye…a camera," huh? Talk about randomness Tala.

"Wha?" In response he pointed to the door, where there indeed was a camera.

Tyson…

I growled got up and shut the door whether he was there or not, and locked it as well.

"Now Tala, I spy with my little eye-"

"Pudding!" I groaned as the-oh-so-intelligent-redhead spotted the cups of pudding on the desk by the bed.

"_Yes! Pudding Tala! Now what are you suppose to do with the pudding?"_ Someone outside yelled through the door.

"Eat it!" Tala answered back grabbing a cup getting reading to do just that.

"_No!"_

"Why?" Tala whined, I on the other hand got irritated unlocking the door yanking it open revealing Tyson himself with Max next to him, face covered in chocolate.

"Uh?…hi Kai!" Tyson put on such a cheesy grin acting all innocent. I rolled my eyes then settling for glaring at him.

"Tyson, leave"

"Now, now Kai. That's very rude to your house guests-"

"I didn't invite you in," I sneered cutting him off. Seriously! Can't have some alone time with Tala? Is that so hard?

"Ok, ok but let me say something, yo Tala!"

"Ya?"

"You were suppose to keep Kai under you, cover him up with chocolate and be the dominant one!" Dominant one?

"I was?" Only Tala would forget. I shook my head about to close the door when Tyson started again.

"Yeah! I gave you that much pudding so you'd enjoy yourself! I wanted to prove to Kai that he's not always "on top," of his game all the time as he usually is and prove that he can be "layback," and the one being "lead," and NOT the one to be dominant and "in control""

Oh really now?

* * *

"Oh really Tyson?" I saw Kai give Tyson an innocent look. Uh-oh. It's a **fake** innocent look.

"Uh…yeah?"

"Thanks for the idea, maybe that'll keep **Tala** in **his** place. Goodbye," and with that he closes the door in front of his face and turning towards me. Just-wha'd he mean by 'maybe that'll keep **Tala** in **his** place' ? I'm scared.

"You should be Tala, you should be," and trotted over to me laying me back down on the bed. Hey wait a minute! since when can he predict what _I'm _thinking?

* * *

You should be scared Tala, 'cuz now I **finally **get what I want today! You've been so air headed and all you've been thinking about was chocolate! And then Tyson comes! And-wait no. I'm glad Tyson came, now with this much pudding there will certainly be some left over after…

* * *

I felt Kai smirked against my lips as he slipped in his tongue meeting mine. Instantly I groan wanting more. I still had my pudding in my hand and my spoon in the other, Kai also knew and grabbed them away! Nooooooooooo! I want my pudding! Struggling under him let me take a breath before he lunged down back onto me though…I taste chocolate! Ya! (A/N also in the 2nd chp Kai did just that)

* * *

Doing the same thing I did this afternoon he lands to win over me, but only because of the chocolate! I'm still on top. –grins-

So while he's enjoying his chocolate…hehe. I'll just undress him going unnoticed and…

* * *

Brrr. Why'd it get so cold? I clung onto Kai seeking warmth as he trailed a finger up my side making me shiver with pleasure. I continued kissing him even though I had finished the chocolate and wanted more, but hey. He damn tastes good too!

Ahh! Eww…

Something cold and sticky touched me. And-and its still there!

"K-a-i!"

"What," I heard him grunt as he left to nibble my neck and-and…where are his hands?

"Something sticky touched me," I whined. Hehe, he hates it when I whine.

"Oh really now? Was it something like this?" As soon as he said that I felt the same cold sticky substance touch my flesh so answered him back.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Your chocolate."

* * *

Hehe, now I can finally enjoy my sticky chocolate covered redhead. I chuckled evilly leaving his neck admiring my work, his neck with bite marks left by yours truly, then continued down his chest where I smothered the chocolate brown treat all over him! He shivered to the touch and arched his back, I held him in place darting out my tongue licking and sucking off the chocolate gaining my lover to moan, omg how long have I wanted to ear that! Well…I heard it just this morning…–shrugs-

* * *

Ah! Cold, hot, cold, hot, cold, hot! I can't-I can't hold back a moan! First the chocolate then his hot mouth! Ack! I can't handle this! I want chocolate!

Growling I poked his stomach so he'd stop his…oh-so-good-touches and I was able to flip him over! Yeah now I'm on top! …Now what do I do?

* * *

"Tala?"

"Yeah."

"Get off."

"Um……………no."

"Do I have to make you?" I started to growl. I was having fun! Chocolate is really good.

"No, hey Kai you have chocolate on your chin," reaching my hand to wipe it off a cool wet tongue did it for me instead.

"You taste good with chocolate," he snickered. But I want to lick the chocolate off of you!

* * *

Hehe, I know this is ticking Kai off to no end. Turning around I reached for another cup of pudding-ah! Crap I'm on the bottom again. I huffed handing Kai the pudding, which he took smirking above me, nose to nose.

Oh well, I didn't want to be on top anyway. Hmf.

"Know your place Tala."

"Under you," I mocked pouting. Suddenly I heard him growl.

"What?" I looked at him, he was…trying to hold back something?

"I told you no to pout!" (A/N 1st chp) oh yeah! Then he basically can't control himself and ravishes me up. Yeah that night he was really rough on me…

* * *

I silently growl to my self-control, continueing what I was doing. I don't know, whenever he pouts he becomes off guard and I swear I will jump him the next times he does that! Well anyway…

Continuing where I left off I reached down his pants rubbing a hand up his thigh barely touching his arousal. Tala's breath hitched and I smirked (A/N he's been doing that a lot neh?)

"K-Kai?" The shaky voice sounded.

"Yes Tala?" I answered huskily meeting his eyes. Hehe, I know what you want but frankly I won't give it to you, nope. You haven't co-operated until now so I'll let you suffer. –evil laugh-

* * *

Uh-oh.

"Kai please?" He continued rubbing his hand there but not where I needed him! I raised my hips but he held them back down. I felt him slip off my pants, but left my boxers. Then the cool sticky chocolate was then placed slyly in my inner thighs where he let his tongue dart out making my innards tighten and burn!

"Not yet," he taunted.

I grabbed his head grabbed his blue hair pulling him toward my arousal but he stopped and grabbed my hands meeting my lips instead. I tasted the chocolate moaning arching my back pleading that he touches me there!

But he still teased me rising his hip as well not giving me what I wanted! As he raised my body got cold to the loss of warmth from his body being so close.

Uh-oh he's tipping!

-THUMP-

* * *

Kai looked dumbfounded at the ceiling. He fell off the bed. He, Kai Hiwitari fell. Tala was cracking up looking down at his boyfriend.

"Sorry Kai," he giggled catching his breath. Kai grumbled wiping off the clump of pudding that fell on him when he was trying to get it on Tala while he was kissing him.

"Sorry Kai, I lost the mood. I'm taking a shower, I'm way too sticky for comfort," with that the redhead got up and exited the room still laughing out in the hallway. Of course Kai was not gonna let his redhead go so easily. Nope, he wanted his redhead and he wanted him now! Mood or no mood he was gonna fuck that redhead up so bad he will not be able to sit for a week!

So Kai followed him out of the room tackling the redhead in the washroom.

* * *

author's note: hope you all enjoyed it! Review telling if I should keep going or end it here, if I should keep going give me ideas 'cuz I got nadda. Okies? Plz review. Oh and anyone wanna help with another story kina like this one? Only…with doughnuts :) ya know the ones with filling? Lol THAT will have a lemon…e-mail or tell me in a review, or check out my bio for other upcoming fics.

Review.


	5. Chocolate Pudding Fight!

Authors note: Guess what? I got and idea! Okies people wanted next chp; some ppls wanted Kai to jump Tala so…erm…well read "Doughnuts" when I finish writing it with Demi-Goddess Queen of OCs ok:) That one will…er…have a lemon…I think…

So read and review plz! It really hurts to see some people read my fics and don't review. It hurts more when they have my fics on their favs and don't give me a review, is it so hard to say that you like it? Please review if you've haven't and yet are reading (you know who you are!)

I hope people are still reading! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

Last chp…

Kai looked dumbfounded at the ceiling. He fell off the bed. He, Kai Hiwitari fell. Tala was cracking up looking down at his boyfriend.

"Sorry Kai," he giggled catching his breath. Kai grumbled wiping off the clump of pudding that fell on him when he was trying to get it on Tala while he was kissing him.

"Sorry Kai, I lost the mood. I'm taking a shower, I'm way too sticky for comfort," with that the redhead got up and exited the room still laughing out in the hallway. Of course Kai was not going to let his redhead go so easily. Nope, he wanted his redhead and he wanted him now! Mood or no mood he was going to fuck that redhead up so bad he will not be able to sit for a week!

So Kai followed him out of the room planning to tackle the redhead in the washroom.

_Chocolate Pudding Fight!_

Following the giggling redhead out into the hall, the blunette pounced on his redhead tackling him to the floor.

"Whether you're in the mood or not Tala, I will have what I want!" Kai hissed into Tala's ear. Our blue-eyed teen winced when his body collided with the hardwood floor but shivered once Kai whispered into his ear.

"K-Kai! I feel sticky," the redhead complained.

"No shit," Kai remarked and commenced to attack the slender neck, nibbling and sucking on the flesh making it red.

"Tala, stop giggling and get on top!" Hissed a…familiar voice. Kai stopped his actions looking over his shoulder…Tyson.

He let out a growl getting off of Tala.

"Tyson…" Kai growled walking over to the navy haired teenager hiding by the stairs, Max nowhere to be seen, but…something like "eating" was heard in the bedroom.

"Y-yes Kai?" Tyson whimpered looking into the menacing red orbs that glared down at him.

"I would **really** like to have some time with my boyfriend _alone_ you can understand that can't you?" The slate-haired Russian asked rather in a hissing matter.

"Of course Kai, I just want Tala to have the same amount of pleasure being on top, since you seem to be the man of the relationship-"

"Shut up Tyson. I rather like being on top, and Tala doesn't know what to do to be on top."

"Hey!"

"Shut up Tala I'm busy."

Tala pouted.

* * *

No fair, just because I can't be on top doesn't mean he can talk about me like that. 

"Tala…" huh? Why is Kai looking at me like that?

Kai turns around, eye twitching slightly red eyes focus on me…WHY? What did I do now?

"Yes Kai?"

"I told you not to pout!" Opps…ahh Kai! He attempts to leap back over to me but falls flat on his face with a "boom" wonder why?

"Er…Kai?"

"Tyson for the last time, leave me alone with that damn redhead!" Ehh…I'm scared…better leave this scene before Kai gets really mad, and I'd better lock the door too…ahh!

"Where do ya think you're going wolf?"

"Hehe…oh hi Kai, I thought Tyson still had a hold of ya," er…Kai's gonna fuck me SO hard today!

-Plop-

* * *

What the hell is on my face? As I say that out loud my nervous redhead answers. 

"Chocolate pudding," I'm getting really sick of all this chocolate!

"Who threw it?"

"Max," Tala answers. I wipe off the chocolate mush letting fall down on Tala…I'll get that later, now where's that blond?

"Maxie why'd you do that for? Kai's really mad right now, and I think we'd better say goodbye," oh yeah Tyson, you'd better be saying goodbye soon, or I'll make you.

-squish-

O.O why the hell is there something so cold on me? And on my mouth! My eyes averted to that sound. It came from…Tala?

* * *

I don't know why Kai has such a stick up his ass, I mean we do it almost every night…what's his problem? Oh! Chocolate! 

Feeling the cold sticky dessert fall on my chest I grab the clump and squish it all around Kai's chin, but mostly on his mouth.

"Tala?"

"Yes Kai?"

"Why'd you put pudding on me?"

"Because…it was fun?"

-splat-

Trying to keep in my giggles Kai turns his head around at the innocent looking Max with the pudding. Oh! Pudding!

* * *

"M-a-x" 

"Yes Ty?"

"Why are you doing this? Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Listen Ty, Tala needs a break, we got him into this and now we gotta get him out, besides. Throwing pudding around in Kai's house is fun, especially when you're throwing it at Kai!"

"But what did we get him into?"

"Tyson...look at Kai," Tyson looks over to Kai.

"He's gonna fuck the lights outta him tonight, lets at least give Tala some time to go and hide...or something."

"Max!" Too late, Kai had already starting bounding towards the little blond-but Max tossed another spoon full of cold sticky pudding at his face. Kai halted for a moment. Then wiping off the cursed stuff he threw it back and the unsuspecting Max.

Dumbfounded blue eyes looked up to the smirking red ones.

"This calls for war!" Shouted Tyson scampering into the bedroom grabbing all of the chocolate pudding cups. Then stepping back out he tossed some over to where Tala lay slumped on the floor licking off the pudding off his fingertips.

"Take this Kai! Maybe you won't be such an ass!" Throwing the cup of pudding Kai caught it, eyes narrowed.

"Throwing the cups won't do you any good, **Tyson**."

-splat- Chocolate hit Tyson Square on the face.

"Yeah I got him!" Tala cheered. Kai smirked. _'Ya sure did Tal. Maybe I won't be so hard on you today...maybe."_

And so their battle began. Who comes out the winner? Find out next chapter.

* * *

Author's note: sorry ;D I guess you'll just have to wait, hope people are still reading! And sorry for it being short, I just want it to post something up before school starts again T-T sorry. 


	6. Little Licks

Author's note: thankies for the reviews. Damn, I would updated four days ago but I had a lot hwk, exams coming up in a week!

Thanks too **maiyuki, Kammy Ivanov, Kammyh, L-93, YuriyTalaIvanov, Kuro666, Prisca-Angel, FireanIce, catseyes77, Milla Kuznetsov, Satan-Kitty12, BloodyShawdows, and MasterFranny.** Means a lot you all reviewed :)

Longest chapter yet xD!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_Little Licks_

All covered in chocolate and there was still no winner. Floor covered in chocolate-sock footprints, the railings covered in the sticky brown goo, and the walls re-painted with the sugary smelling substance.

One last cup of pudding sat in between the fighting teams in the middle of the hallway, the heavy scent engulfing all the occupants' senses.

Currently Tyson' Max sit anxiously on the stairs alert if an unidentified flying object were to be thrown over towards them.

And opposite of them on the other side of the hall by the washroom next to the railing, Kai and Tala sat rather uncomfortably. Bodies extremely sticky since a few times Kai insisted in decorating the redhead in chocolate, and the redhead in return rubbing himself on the blunette.

So how to decide the winner of the match? Simple one person from either side had to retrieve the pudding cup. Who will reach for it first?

"Tala get it," Kai commanded pushing the chocolate covered redhead towards the last pudding cup.

Tala scowled. "Geeze even in other activities I'm still taking orders from you," he huffed crawling across the floor, destination, the pudding.

"'Course, I'm the seme, durh," Kai stated back to his redhead.

"You mean "duh"," corrected Tala.

"No, I meant to say durh, now go!"

"I'm going, I'm going! Geeze, he defiantly can expect to be sleeping on the couch tonight, sex deprived for a while…" Tala huffed once again mumbling the last part under his breath, but the red-eyed Russian heard anyway.

"I heard that, besides, I own this house," Kai smirked seductively knowing all to well he would get that redhead in bed.

"Then _I'll_ sleep on the couch," Tala spit back.

"Fine, I'll join you."

"Arg!"

Kai chuckled. He knew he had that redhead, no matter what Tala said. He'd so be joining him in bed, especially tonight, he'd already been sex deprived long enough, hadn't done it yesterday and hadn't gotten anything ALL day.

"Get the chocolate."

Tala grumbled but didn't say anything more, just continued crawling forwards.

Face to face.

Eye to eye.

Both hands out-stretched.

o.o

Brilliant, bright, baby blue eyes stared innocently up to the equally innocent ice-blue eyes the Russian redhead owned.

"Grab it Tala!"

"Screw you Kai!" _I'm tired of taking orders from!_

They lost.

Quickly Max grabbed the item running back to Tyson on the stairs.

"Crap." Tala mumbled. A dark shadow loomed over him, Tala tensed.

"Oh yeah, I will be screwing someone…" red eyes looked up and down the ever shrinking form beneath him. Tala shivered under his gaze, mildly wincing when a hand was place on his bare shoulder.

"Hah! We won!" Tyson jumped up hive-fiving his partner, both grinning madly as Tyson grabbed Max into a tight hug.

"Yo Max."

"Yeah Kai?"

"Pass the pudding," Kai demanded.

"Alright."

"Max!"

Too late.

Max tossed over the wanted pudding cup before Tyson could stop him.

Kai caught it.

"Now where do you think you're going Ivanov?" Kai's deepening voice struck through the sugary thick air as the dirtied form desperately tried to crawl away.

Kai smirked. He loved tracking down his prey, loved it when his lover tried to get away. Tyson and Max shrunk away in fear, quickly said their goodbyes and ran down the stairs out the door.

"Finally they're gone!" Kai shouted sighing heavily.

Tala continued crawling to the washroom.

* * *

Silly boy, he won't have any clothes to change into…now knowing Tala he'll take a hour in the shower, hm…maybe more because of the chocolate…I'd better call someone to clean this up, yeah I better do that.

* * *

"Phew, I feel so much better, and I smell like vanilla, Kai's favourite, maybe he won't be so hard?" Sighing I slowly walk out of the hall washroom blindly, hm…no light. What time is it? 

Looking out the window…yeah it's late; the stars are out, clear sky, the moon already high up. Hm…I'm hungry…

Walking down the hall, down the stairs. I stop.

"It's clean," I declare, I've just noticed that the air doesn't smell like chocolate no more, hm…wonder if Kai cleaned the hall? Oh well. Shrugging I continue down the stairs, all the way down, across the entrance, and into the kitchen.

Humming I open the fridge…um no scratch that, opening the freeze, ice cream! Hehe, taking out the frozen desert I place it on the counter, then left to get a bowl, a spoon, and chocolate syrup, I don't care much for the sprinkles.

Continuing with the random tune I dip my spoon in the ice cream carton bringing out a large spoonful of the sugary treat.

* * *

I watch with a predatory gaze as my red haired lover walked out of the steaming washroom with only a white towel tied securely around his slender waist, damn how I wish it would just fall. 

"Phew, I feel so much better, and I smell like vanilla, Kai's favourite, maybe he won't be so hard?" You know me too well, you smelling like vanilla softens me because all I want to do is be near you to smell that soft vanilla scent on your body, and not ravish you.

Creeping down the stairs you actually notice the clean hallway, oh why were you born so air headed? –Sigh- oh well I still love you.

Following right after you, you start humming a random tune aloud opening the fridge, then the freeze. Great, I know what you're going for…ice cream…more specifically the chocolate ice cream.

Placing the carton on the counter followed by the spoon…and chocolate syrup huh? Hehe, I could use that, hm nah. You'd only have to take another shower making you annoyed. I guess I'll leave the syrup for another time…

* * *

Hehe, I know he's behind me, so why won't he just reveal himself? Maybe I should call him…eh I need some company. 

"Kai come join me," I grinned. I heard the smirk and felt the strong bare arms wrap around me.

"You smell like vanilla."

"Don't like?"

"As a matter of fact I do, which you already know," too true. I smile leaning into the embrace leaning back my head on the bare crook of your neck.

* * *

I breathed in heavily his vanilla scent enjoying this moment with him. Maybe I will let him off for tonight…maybe, but I gotta get something don't I? 

Stealing his spoon he tries to grab it back but I continue teasing him…damn it…he pouts.

"Sorry Kai, I don't realize when I do," I shook my head. It is always my fault anyway; I always provoke him into pouting.

"My fault, now hurry up and finish your ice cream," his face lightens.

"So…nothing tonight?" Che, now who ever said that?

I answer him by wrapping my arms back around his slender waist drawing him up against my chest, licking his ear he shivers pleasantly against me.

"Ya right, finish."

* * *

I chuckle lightly but I nod my head. Just a little tonight. 

Lifting up the chocolate syrup I tip it over watching the thick dark chocolate substance slowly drip down over my chocolate spoonful of ice cream. I grin like crazy watching it flowing and pour down from the top down to the bottom rim of the bowl.

I felt Kai place his chin on my left shoulder, his eyes also watching the syrup.

"Want some?" I asked turning my face to the side.

"Sure," he responded.

So picking up my spoon I take a spoon full of the love of my life…wait…second love of my life? Yes, second love of my life, and lifted it up in front of Kai's mouth waiting for him to open.

Opening his mouth I place the spoon in his mouth, his mouth instantly closing so the spoon wouldn't fall.

Reaching my hand for another spoon-"Ah!"

* * *

Letting one hand go of Tala's waist I quickly pull out the spoon from my mouth spinning the redhead, his back away from me, face towards me, lips getting closer and closer. 

Taking him off guard I quickly take over slipping in my chocolate tongue he immediately responds kissing back eager to take all of the chocolate. Letting go of the spoon I place it back on the counter then cupping his chin deepening our chocolate sweet kiss.

Licking the roof of his mouth I hear him moan tilting his head back out of habit breaking our kiss.

"We really should finish the ice cream Kai," he breathed catching his breath. I sigh defeated nodding letting go of him.

* * *

Damn that was one "sweet" kiss, hmmm chocolate… 

Hurriedly Kai shoved the ice cream down our throats just to get it done with, but I notice the sugary syrup running down his chin.

I smirk, and he looks at me confusedly.

"What?"

"You got chocolate running down your chin, I'll get it," smiling innocently I lean forward, he not protesting, I poke out my tongue licking up from his chin trailing my saliva up to his lips where he stared biting back pushing me backwards to the counter.

* * *

Hehe, I knew that'd get him, che, chocolate dripping, he started it when we first got together, not noticing the ice cream dripping down his hand. 

Letting him lick up the syrup, getting to my lips I nip back pushing him back against the counter leaning forward making him having to bend his back, hm…that must be painful.

I shifted both of us so he was supported by my arm instead, trailing wet kisses down his neck nipping dropping my hand down to the secured spot of the towel.

* * *

Ah crap. 

He's reaching…down there…

Breaking the contact I sigh giggling a bit when his defeated face made me feel guilty, just a little guilty though…

"Just wait a bit more Kai," I taunt picking up my emptied bowl putting it in the sink followed by the spoon, I'll wash then tomorrow, right now I want sleep.

Yawning I make my way back upstairs, my blue haired Russian following after me.

* * *

Taking their steps back up the stairs Tala made his way into the room stopping by the wardrobe pulling out a set of pj's. Blue soft pants, white boxers, socks, and a couple of sizes too big of a t-shirt for the blue-eyed teen. 

Pulling over the shirt it fell off his shoulders but he ignored it. Then slipping on the boxers underneath the wet towel, followed by the pants.

Kai watched from the bed contently, eyes lingering where the pale flesh was shown, even just a bit…

Making his way towards the queen sized bed, puffy, vanilla smelling blankets welcoming the redhead in the sheets, Kai also welcoming his lover dragging his back up to his chest pecking him on the cheek lovingly.

"So nuttin' tonight?"

"Too tired," the redhead complained shutting his eyes snuggling up closer to the older Russian.

Kai took in the redheads' scent.

The sweet smell of vanilla engulfed him as well as the natural scent that radiated off the redhead, winter.

"Can I?"

"Go ahead, but nothing too much, I want some sleep," Tala smiled through his closed eyes.

Kai smirked understanding the limits set.

Placing his soft pink lips against the fair soft skin, the side not yet marked, perfectly unmarred, he bares his teeth softly kneading the flesh.

Tala in response tilts his head back wanting more of the contact.

Poking out a skilled tongue, the blunette trails the muscle up and down Tala's neck feeling him shudder contently giggling quietly.

Smiling softly to himself he continues trailing the tongue back down the slim neck down to the expose shoulder where the shirt slipped off. Swirling his tongue in circles just on the shoulder, another tongue pokes out from a different mouth licking the side of Kai's face seductively but innocently.

"You're licking me like ice cream," Kai said huskily trailing back up meeting the chocolate tasting mouth.

"'Cuz you're my ice cream cone," the redhead whispered ending the kiss to lick the pink lips of his lover.

* * *

Author's note: xD! So how do ya like? Sorry, I would have had this 4 days ago but I was drowned in homework so I couldn't finish it. Well hope ya enjoyed! Please leave me your thoughts, next chapter…um…either chocolate syrup or vanilla D I gotta get some of Kai's fav flavour in here don't I? 


End file.
